


Borrowed Title - Desire

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Draco Malfoy - character, Established Relationship, F/M, Hermione Granger - character, Quickies, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We didn't have much time, with our dinner guests sitting just two rooms away, but we couldn't wait one moment longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed Title - Desire

We didn't have much time, with our dinner guests sitting just two rooms away, but we couldn't wait one moment longer. He growled in my ear as he pulled me through a hidden door into a passageway. His grey eyes gleamed in the dim light of a single, distant lamp. The door had not even closed behind us before he was on me, his long fingers diving beneath my jumper and up to palm my bare breasts. I would have protested the speed, but I was just as desperate for him. I ripped his belt free and shoved my hand into his trousers, wrapping my fingers around his cock as he pushed my jumper to my shoulders.

He found my nipples with lips and hand, sucking and pinching hard. My head hit the wall behind me but I didn't even notice the slight pain, cushioned by my thick mass of dark curls. I was too absorbed in the feel of his cock, heavy and thick in my hand. I shoved his trousers down, his belt buckle hitting the floor with a sharp jingle, and hauled my skirt to my hips. My leg went around his waist and I dug my heel into his arse to encourage him.

He didn't need the coaxing. He fumbled at my knickers and pushed them aside, too frantic to take the time to pull them down. His breath was hot on my throat as he positioned his cock and thrust in, his hands on my arse to lift me up. I clung to his shoulders, clawing through his shirt while he did his best to drive me through the wall. Each thrust rattled my teeth. The passageway filled with our grunts and the slick slap of our bodies.

I tore at his blond hair to force his head up and claim his mouth in a kiss so rough I tasted blood. I growled into his mouth, nipping at his lips and soothing the bites with my tongue.

I wrapped my legs around him and demanded more. Harder and faster. I want him to shatter the wall as he fucked me into it. I wanted my screams to reach through the house and set everyone in it to breathing ragged. I wanted his body soaked with sweat and my cunt filled with his come. I bit his ear, his mouth, his throat, and I ordered him to claim me, mark me with his need. I was his and he was mine, and I wanted the world to know.

He held me around the waist with one arm, his other braced against the wall for balance. He slammed into me, forcing my breath from me with every thrust. I could feel my blood heating, my cunt throbbing, as his rhythm started to falter. He buried his face against my neck and muttered nonsense into my skin. I raked my nails down his back.

He jerked against me, crying out, and his hips ground into mine. He stiffened as he came, his body as rigid as his cock inside me. I was held to the wall by his weight slumped against me, my legs lax around his waist. Slowly, he slipped free of me, leaving my cunt grasping for him, my heart still pounding with need. I lowered my feet to the floor, gripped his shoulders, and pushed him to his knees. I licked my lips as I looked down at him and held my knickers aside, my fingers rubbing my clit. He gripped my hips with a wicked laugh and I spread my legs for his tongue.


End file.
